Smoke and Mirrors
by Lavender341
Summary: HIATUS ...and they all knew of that smoke and mirrors tragedy...of the illusion who believed he was r e a l...
1. Prologue

«♥» Smoke and Mirrors  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥»Chapter 1: Prologue  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

----

…and they all knew of that s_mo_ke and mirrors tragedy…

…of the illusion who believed he was _r e a l_…

----

He was a legend. No, he was more than a legend. He was a _myth_. A timeless classic, if you will. Because, quite simply, _he_ was timeless. He did not exist in time and space…he merely did not exist. And if this man (or _lack thereof_) could achieve such immortality by not even existing in the first place, who is to say another couldn't have done the same thing?

He was one of them. One of the mythical thirteen. They did exist. That is, if you looked hard enough. And if you dared to venture so deep into a world existing only betwixt and between, you would discover things you had never wished to learn, and lay your eyes upon sights that would change you forever.

You would remind yourself it was only an illusion, but you could _never_ shake those sights from your eyes, those thoughts from your mind.

And who is to say that wasn't real?

After all, reality is only a state of mind.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» A/N: I am attempting to actually write something other than a one-shot! So, this is the prologue to my newest story that I will hopefully be able to continue. Yes, I know it is short, but it is only the prologue after all. The next chapter should be up very shortly as it is near-completion as you read this.


	2. The Beginning

«♥» Smoke and Mirrors  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Chapter 2: The Beginning  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Once upon a time, not so long ago, there was a man. This man, with his orange eyes and silver hair, had an undying sense of curiosity. And as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

This man was a researcher of sorts. He also had 6 apprentices. These 6 apprentices had agendas of their own; agendas that would lead to their own demise. But even still, they all continued to be curious. The research continued.

Deeper and deeper they dove into their research, finding tangled webs of mysteries and long-buried lies. One day, the man told his apprentices that they needed to stop. "The research has gone too far," he said. The man was too afraid of diving deeper into the unknown. His apprentices, however, were not.

The man soon went away, and his number 1 apprentice took over his long-forgotten research. Number 1 was not afraid of diving blindly into the unknown. The further he fell, the more he dragged the other 5 apprentices down with him. Soon enough, number 1 found the secrets of **darkness**. It enchanted him; he became infatuated with it. The other 5 fell pray to its clutches as they all fell further and further into the mysterious unknown.

The deeper you fall into the darkness, the sooner you realize there is no end.

The dark abyss soon began to eat away at these young apprentices, leaving them with nothing but _empty shells_ of a heart.

And thus, _nothingness_ was born.

When the darkness claimed these young hearts, 2 entities were created—one of darkness, and one of nothingness. The dark sides of them roamed and brought destruction and doom. But the nothing sides…they were smarter. Number 1's nothing side gave himself a name, a name that would soon be nothing more than a myth.

Xemnas….an anagram of his master's stolen name.

The other 5 gave themselves anagrams of their old names…a way to remember who they once were.

The 6 apprentices formed a group together, calling themselves "The Organization". They vowed to stop at nothing to get their hearts back. Even the strange power of what was known as "Kingdom Hearts" would not discourage them in any way. The unpredictable moon of their world betwixt and between only fed their desire to be "whole" again.

These 6 made a home out of this newfound world, gathering other strays who had lost their hearts. They had gathered 2 more lost souls, living comfortably as an organization of 8. Xemnas reigned over them as their superior, giving orders and initiating new members.

All was well, at least for a while. Until one day, a lost soul carrying a strange instrument appeared in this world that did not truly exist. This soul had lost his heart…but he believed he had not. Xemnas, following his ever-dependable sense of curiosity, decided to take this lost soul in.

And that was the beginning.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
«♥» A/N: Wow, 2 updates in one day! Well, here you go. the second chapter of my latest story. The story itself will actually start in the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this anyway!


End file.
